


Hungry

by Cassiara



Series: Watch Me 'Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Bukakke, Come Marking, Established Deanmus, Gangbang, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornstars, Roleplay, Top Ron Weasley, Top Seamus Finnigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Harry goes to the mirror to take one final look at himself. His old Hogwarts pyjamas have been altered to fit him, and Harry shivers in anticipation knowing his mates will all be wearing the same thing. Harry hasn’t bothered with underwear, and his cock strains against the thin cotton of his worn bottoms. He shifts a little and grins at the feeling of wetness between his arse cheeks from when he'd prepared himself earlier.Harry's wand vibrates in his hand, and he knows it's time to Floo over to Ron's. Feeling a strange mix of nervousness, excitement and arousal, Harry drops the powder into his fireplace.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so muck Keyflight790 for Beta-reading!
> 
> This is for Kinktober Day 21 - Bukakke
> 
> Part 4 of the Watch Me 'verse, but can be read alone.

"Do you still want it?" Ron asks. "You know, sex with me, Neville, Dean and Seamus?"

Harry twirls the bottle of beer in his hands, picking a little at the label. It's easier to be open about what he wants when he's making or has just made a porn. When it's only him and Ron out for pints it's somehow scarier. "I mean, yeah, but I don't think they'd ever go for it."

Ron grins and takes a sip from his beer. "What if I told you they would?"

Harry splutters and feels grateful that Ron hadn't waited until he had beer in his mouth to spill the news. "What?"

"I owled them after we made our PWP fantasy. They're all interested."

Harry frowns. "You're having me on."

Ron waves at someone behind Harry. "I'm not. They're all here. I figured with this many people we should plan ahead a bit."

Harry twists in his chair so fast his neck twinges in protest. Neville, Dean and Seamus are all there, shaking the rain out of their coats. Out of the three of them, Dean is the only one who looks nervous.

Harry breathes deeply as anticipation fuels his arousal. Deciding to make porn is the best decision he's ever made.

Two days later, Harry is in his flat, pacing. He's already wanked just to take the edge off, but with only minutes until he's due at Ron's flat, he's already hard and aching again.

Harry goes to the mirror to take one final look at himself. His old Hogwarts pyjamas have been altered to fit him, and Harry shivers in anticipation knowing his mates will all be wearing the same thing. Harry hasn’t bothered with underwear, and his cock strains against the thin cotton of his worn bottoms. He shifts a little and grins at the feeling of wetness between his arse cheeks from when he'd prepared himself earlier.

Harry's wand vibrates in his hand, and he knows it's time to Floo over to Ron's. Feeling a strange mix of nervousness, excitement and arousal, Harry drops the powder into his fireplace.

Ron's living room is unrecognisable, or in a sense, very recognisable. It looks just like their dorm-room had, back at Hogwarts. Five four-poster beds are placed along the walls, with the red drapes drawn on all but one. Biting his lower lip, Harry makes his way over to that one before climbing in and closing the curtain.

It doesn't take long until he hears Ron release a huff of air, and Harry knows he's wanking. Just like he'd done so many times to the sound of his mate getting off, Harry shoves the trousers of his pyjamas down and closes his fist around his cock with a soft sigh. He closes his eyes and imagines how Ron looks, sprawled out over his bed and pulling himself off. Harry imagines him biting down on his lip or fist or pillow in an effort to remain quiet, and groans when the thought sends rivets of arousal through him.

Harry imagines Ron getting out of bed and catching Harry in the act, imagines the others noticing, and moans loudly, his back arching off the bed.

The drapes around Harry's bed fly open to reveal Ron, standing above him and fixing Harry with a stern expression. He's in his worn Hogwarts pyjamas too, his trousers tented over his cock and a wet-spot slowly forming on the red cotton. Harry grips his cock hard but stops moving his hand.

"I knew you were listening," Ron says. "You're so hungry for it, aren't you?"

Harry shivers at the rough note in Ron's voice. He wants to turn over and beg to be fucked immediately but tries to act how he would have if this had ever actually happened.

"Fuck, Ron, I'm sorry I -," Harry grabs for the sheets, pulling them over his straining erection and blushing.

"You wanted me to hear too, didn't you? Or maybe you don't care who hears, so hungry for cock you'll take any and all offered to you." Ron's voice is thick with arousal, and as he speaks, he moves his hand to rub at the tent in his trousers.

Harry closes his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat with both embarrassment and arousal. "Yes," he whispers.

"Then stop hiding in here," Ron demands, gesturing at the drapes. He grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out to the middle of the room in a rough motion, making Harry stumble and fall on his hands and knees.

"Look," Ron demands, and Harry lifts his eyes from the floor to look at what Ron's pointing to. The drapes are open on all the beds now. Dean and Seamus are sitting next to each other on Seamus' bed, leisurely moving their hands over the other's exposed cock. Neville is alone in his bed, legs spread wide as he plays with his balls. All three of them are staring at Harry.

"Oh fuck," Harry gasps, cock twitching.

"We figured," Ron says, running a finger down Harry's back, "that if you're going to be such a desperate cock-slut, the least we could do is provide.”

The finger on Harry's back runs down further, and down the cleft of his arse. It rubs over his wet rim and pushes in to the first knuckle.

"Fuck," Ron groans. "You're all wet and loose already. Have you been fucking yourself on your fingers, imagining it was my cock?"

Harry moans and nods his head.

"What about your mouth then? Who did you imagine having there? It's only the one hole, but I'm sure Neville, Seamus and Dean know how to share? Don't you boys?"

Harry licks his lips, looking up at the hard cocks of the men in front of him. He wants to taste them all. Neville's is shorter but thick, and Harry imagines the way his lips will feel stretched around it. Seamus’ is longer but thinner and Harry thinks it’ll feel brilliant pushing against the back of his throat. Dean’s is about the same size as Harry’s, not terribly long or thick, but not too small either. Harry can’t see Ron’s cock, but he remembers it being as long as Seamus’ and as thick as Neville’s, and Harry can’t wait to have it buried in his arse.

Ron moves the hand that isn’t softly fingering Harry’s arse to place two fingers into his mouth, fucking them in and out in slow motions. “Fuck mate, if I wasn’t so hungry for your arse I’d shove my prick down your throat right now. I imagine you can do wonders with that mouth.”

Harry grins around the fingers in his mouth, waiting for Ron to remove them so he can answer. “Well, someone should come over here and find out,” he says, licking his lips.

Seamus is the first to get off his bed because of course he is. The only thing surprising about Seamus making porn is that he hasn’t done it before. “Don’t mind if I do,” he says, walking over to Harry and running a thumb over Harry’s lower lip. He casts a spell on the floor below Harry and it rises, putting his mouth and arse at perfect height for Seamus and Ron to fuck into him. Harry groans, feeling like he’s been put on show and loving it.

Harry opens his mouth and sucks the finger still rubbing his lower lip in, swirling his tongue around it. Seamus groans and pulls it out, reaching for his cock instead and guiding it towards Harry’s mouth. Tentatively, Harry reaches his tongue out to lick it, shooting a careful glance at Dean to confirm that this is really alright. Dean grins and leans forward for a better view.

Seamus’ cock tastes of salty pre-come and Harry wants more immediately. He looks up at Seamus and lets his mouth fall open, silently asking for it to be filled. Behind him, Ron’s careful hands continue running over his rim, pausing every now and then to play with his balls. Harry wants to beg him to stop fucking about and start fucking him, but he knows Ron is stubborn when he wants to be, and he won’t fuck Harry until he decides it’s time.

Seamus doesn’t seem to have any plans about making it slow, and he steps closer to allow Harry to suck his cock into his mouth. Harry does, swirling his tongue around the head and humming a little before sucking it further into his mouth. Seamus curses and places a possessive hand in Harry’s hair, but he doesn’t pull or fuck his hips into Harry’s mouth. Instead, he stands perfectly still and lets Harry set the pace. Harry focuses on the cock he has in his mouth and tries to ignore the cock he desperately wants in his arse, or the ones that are being wanked in the room as Dean and Neville watch. He wants them all, but he has this one, and he’ll make it feel so good the others won’t be able to resist him later. Humming around Seamus’s cock and leaning forward to suck him in as deep as possible, Harry shivers with the knowledge that they’re _all_ looking. And not just some faceless people who’ve bought his porn, his _friends_.

“Fuck, Harry, your mouth!” Seamus curses, hand tightening in Harry’s hair. “‘m not gonna last.”

Harry smiles around the cock, and then sucks it harder, trying to push Seamus over the edge.

“Come then,” Neville says, and he’s closer than Harry had expected. He must have gotten off the bed, but all Harry can see with Seamus’ cock buried in his mouth is his pubes. “I want a go too.”

The sound of determination and command in Neville’s voice is enough to make Harry groan, and apparently, enough to send Seamus spiralling over the edge. He pulls out of Harry’s mouth and wanks himself through his orgasm, coating Harry’s face and neck with it. Harry closes his eyes and tilts his head to catch as much of it as he can, revelling in being marked by it.

Just as Seamus’ cock spurts the last remnants of it’s come, Harry feels the press of Ron’s cock against his arse and groans. “Wanted you to be covered in come when I fucked you,” Ron says, teasing Harry’s rim with the head of his cock. “Wanted you to look like the cock-slut you are when I finally give it to you.”

Harry groans again, licking his lips to catch some of Seamus’ come and pushing his hips back in an effort to get Ron’s thick cock inside him. Ron just moves his hips back and grabs Harry’s hips to keep him still. Harry huffs a frustrated breath, and jerks when he feels a hand in his hair. Seamus has stepped back, and hovering in front of Harry’s face is the glorious thick cock that belongs to Neville.

“Please, Neville, Ron, put a cock in me. I want to be full, fuck, I’m so empty now.”

Ron is the first to comply, shoving into Harry in one firm thrust, only pausing when his balls slap against Harry’s arse. “Fuck!” Harry almost screams, pushing back to meet Ron as much as he can. “Oh fuck that feels good, fuck, Ron. Move! Fuck, your cock feels brilliant!”

“He’s not moving ‘til you’ve shut up and opened your mouth so I can fuck it,” Neville says, pulling Harry’s hair to get his attention. Harry opens his mouth so fast his jaw twinges, desperate to make Ron _move_ and to have his lips stretched around Neville’s cock. Harry’s own prick aches, and he can feel pre-come gathering at its tip before dripping onto the floor.

Neville guides Harry’s mouth to his prick by pulling at his hair, and when Harry’s lips close around his cock, they both groan. When Ron finally pulls back and slams back into Harry, he has to focus hard not to let Neville’s cock slip out of his mouth as he gasps. Pleasure rushes through him as Ron pulls back and slams forward again and again, and Harry’s lost to it. He can’t focus on sucking Neville further into his mouth, or on putting on a show for the ones watching. All he can do is keep himself up on his hands and knees and moan around Neville’s cock as Ron fucks him at a furious pace.

Noticing Harry’s distraction, Neville moves closer, holding on to Harry’s hair and starts fucking into his mouth in slow, shallow thrusts. Harry moans again and forces his eyes up to look at Neville, to convey that it’s ok. That Harry wants them to fuck him so hard Harry has no choice but to just hold on and take it. Neville seems to get the idea, because his thrusts become deeper and more determined, and Harry concentrates on covering up his teeth and relaxing his throat and arse for his two friends. To his side, Harry can see Seamus standing behind Dean, who’s also gotten off the bed, and stroking his boyfriend’s cock in rhythm with Neville and Ron fucking into Harry.

Harry breathes heavily through his nose as pleasure builds in his spine, begging for release. He doesn’t want to come yet though, not before he’s had them all in his arse or his mouth. Not before he’s wet with their come. His cock is leaking heavily now, and he knows he needs to bring Ron and Neville off fast. They’re close, Harry thinks, judging by the way their movements have become jerkier and out of rhythm. He clenches his arse around Ron and tries to suck around Neville’s cock every time he pulls out.

“Oh Merlin fucking -,” Neville calls out. He starts to come in Harry’s mouth, but pulls out quickly, aiming his cock at Harry’s face and wanking himself through his orgasm. Harry opens his mouth and pulls his tongue out, wanting more of the salty bitterness that runs down his face as Neville spurts all over it.

Without a cock in his mouth, Harry pushes his hips back to meet Ron’s, clenching his arse every few thrusts. “Fuck, Ron! You feel so good! Fuck! I’m so close,” Harry gasps. He’s desperate for release and trying to remember why he’d wanted to hold on gets harder with every thrust of Ron’s cock over his prostate.

“Ron! I’m going to - help!” Harry says, too unsteady to move a hand from the floor to grab the base of his own cock. Ron seems to understand though, and just as his body tenses and his jerks stop he moves his hand to grip the base of Harry’s cock, keeping him from orgasming at the feel of hot come spurting into his arse.

“Fuck,” Harry cries, hips jerking in frustration as Ron pulls out to empty himself over Harry’s arse, and his impending orgasm fades.

“Oh my God, that’s hot,” Dean says from Harry’s right, and Harry feels someone’s hand, though he’s not sure who’s, run through the come on his arse.

Harry’s body tries to turn towards Dean’s voice and the hand on his arse at the same time, and he growls in frustration when he can’t. “Please, I need to come, I need - fuck. Please!” Harry begs, wincing a little at the pain in his knees as he shifts on the floor.

“Looks like you’re ready to go again Seamus,” Ron says, and he’s moved, though Harry still can’t see him. It sounds like he’s somewhere to Harry’s left, and Harry’s looking intently at Dean and Seamus, standing close together on his right. Dean is still hard, and Seamus, like Ron said, seems to be hard again.

“Want to have a go at his arse while your boyfriend fucks his mouth?” Ron asks, and Harry groans at the idea of Dean and Seamus fucking him, eyes locked and leaning over him to kiss. “I think Harry would love that.”

“Yes, fuck! Just, anything. I just, I _need_ -,” Harry starts.__

_ _“Cock, yeah. We know,” Neville laughs, but there is no cruelty to it. Just joy and arousal, Harry thinks._ _

_ _Harry’s eyes are still fixed on Dean and Seamus as they exchange looks and starts walking towards him._ _

_ _“You look -” Dean says, running a finger down the come covering Harry’s face._ _

_ _“Hot,” Seamus finishes, doing the same with the come on Harry’s arse._ _

_ _“Yeah,” Dean agrees. His cock is hard and dripping, and Harry thinks he might be as close as Harry feels. He opens his mouth for the third time that evening, reaching his tongue out for Dean’s cock. His jaw aches, and it’ll hurt the next day, but he doesn’t care. He feels dirty, and hot and brilliant._ _

_ _Dean steps closer and allows Harry to suck him in, standing still and letting Harry set the pace just like Seamus had. Seamus is standing behind Harry, fingers still playing with Ron’s come._ _

_ _“Seamus, if we’re gonna - at the same time, you need to -, ohfuck. Now!” Dean gasps, cock twitching in Harry’s mouth. Seamus seems to understand, and seconds later his cock is pushing against Harry’s arse. It slips in easily, Harry’s rim still wet and loose from when Ron fucked him. Seamus starts slow, pushing gently into Harry and pushing him further onto Dean’s cock. The careful thrusts Seamus makes, and the way Dean is standing still and waiting for Harry’s mouth to come to him is a contrast to the rough fucking Ron and Neville had given him, and Harry can’t decide which way he loves it more._ _

_ _Once again, Harry’s orgasm starts to build, gathering like a ball of heat in his spine and begging to explode. Dean’s hips are jerking a little now, and his hands are clenching and unclenching in Harry’s hair._ _

_ _“Neville, play with his nipples, will you? He really likes that,” Seamus says, sounding breathless. His thrusting speeds up and Harry moans around Dean’s cock at the added friction._ _

_ _Neville isn’t hard to ask, because seconds later, Dean curses and thrusts his hips forward. Harry swallows around it and hums a little to show Dean it’s alright. “Oh fuck, just like - aah. Yes!” Dean moans, hips jerking wildly now, hands tight in Harry’s hair._ _

_ _“It’s alright, love,” Seamus says, gasping between the words. “Let go, come for me. Neville will wank you through your orgasm, won’t you mate?”_ _

_ _Harry doesn’t hear Neville’s reply, but the cock in his mouth disappears and when he leans forward, mouth open, to find it again, come spurts over his tongue. “Gods, fuck!” Dean cries as Neville wanks him through his orgasm in firm jerks of his hand. With Dean satisfied and no motivation to keep his head up Harry lets his shaking arms bend and leans his head on the floor, arse still up as Seamus fucks into it._ _

_ _A hand closes around Harry’s cock without warning and he gasps, hips jerking between it and Seamus’ cock. Seamus has both hands firmly on Harry’s hips, and Harry briefly wonders who’s touching him before he’s distracted by another hand inching in below him to rub at a hard nipple. Another hand runs through his hair, tugging a little before gently rubbing his scalp. Harry gasps and moans at the combined sensations of several hands all over him, hips jerking wildly against Seamus’ hands. The come on his face is smearing all over his forearms as he rests his head on them, and he feels deliciously used and _fucked_._ _

_ _“I’m - I, aah, fuck!” Harry moans as the pleasure in him builds until his body can’t contain another drop and it spills over. Harry screams into his arms as he comes with such a force he sees stars. His whole body tingles and burns with pleasure, and his muscles clench and tremble with it. His arse tightens around Seamus, and through the haze of his pleasure, Harry feels the man pull out before hot liquid hits his arse._ _

_ _Harry’s orgasm burns through him, and when it’s over, he collapses to the raised floor, gasping for air._ _

_ _“And cut,” Ron says. Harry considers looking up from his collapsed position but finds he doesn’t have the energy to do anything but stay awake._ _

_ _“You alright, Harry?” Neville asks, and the hand in his hair moves in gentle strokes again. That must be Neville’s hand then, Harry thinks._ _

_ _“Brilliant,” Harry says. His voice comes out sounding hoarse and thoroughly fucked, and he loves it._ _

_ _“I’ll take care of him,” Ron says. “You guys go home, and we’ll see you for a pint this weekend.”_ _

_ _Harry lets Ron drape a blanket over him, and he listens as the others Floo and apparate out. When they’re all gone, Ron casts cleaning charms and lowers the floor back down before walking Harry over to one of the beds. “You were brilliant mate,” he whispers. “Absolutely bloody brilliant.”_ _


End file.
